Older Years
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Edward Elric always tells his grandchildren stories about the Fullmetal Alchemist


_This story kind of popped it's way into my head during Christmas. I thought it would be a really cute idea. It's based off the ending of my story Energy Alchemist, but no you don't have to read it to understand it. In that story I mentioned that Edward had told his kids about the Fullmetal Alchemist but never told them who it was. I figured Ed would be sneaky and do the same thing to his grandkids. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I am no cow. I am a poptart. _

* * *

><p>The two young cousins chased each other around the room while the old Elric watched to make sure the two didn't break anything. His daughter and son-in-law were out together for their anniversary today while his son and daughter-in-law were helping his wife with her automail customers. She had orders piling up like crazy lately, he wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad thing. The point being though, he was stuck watching his grandkids for the day. And unluckily for him, they were just like their parents. They finally tired of driving each other mad and trying to pull each other's hair out while running around the den. Edward merely sat in his chair and smiled as the two small children sat down in front of him.<p>

The young blonde haired girl gazed up at her grandfather, "Grandpa, can you tell us a story or somethin'? We're bored."

The man chuckled, "A story? Aren't you a little old for that?"

"No!" His granddaughter, Erika, retorted, "I'm only six! That means you can still tell stories!"

"Yeah!" Her older cousin, James, agreed.

Edward smiled, "James, you're eight, you don't get a say now. But alright, what do you want to hear about?"

"Um... oh! Tell us some of those old stories about the Fullmetal Alchemist!" His grandson replied.

"Well... Which ones have I told you already?"

"You've told us about how he survived an explosion at Briggs." Erika informed him.

James looked over at his younger cousin, "And how he committed human transmutation. And how he couldn't save that little girl named Nina."

She nodded, "Yeah that he put his little brother in armor and he had to get automail."

James' eyes widened, "Oh yeah! You said he had to save the country from the homunculi! But you never told us if he did it or not! You never told us if he go the girl either!"

Erika puffed out her cheeks, "Yeah! You sent us to bed telling us his destiny but never let us know what happened!"

The old man smiled, "Well I'll just have to tell you now won't I?"

The two young children nodded quickly, wanting to know the fate of the Fullmetal Alchemist. And so Edward began telling them the whole story of the last day he was an alchemist. He explained the battle with Father and what had happened to his own father. He told the story of Ling and Greed. He went on and on while his grand children listened wide-eyed.

"After Fullmetal reached the gate, he sacrificed his ability to do alchemy."

Erika stood up immediately, "What! No!"

Ed nodded, "Yes indeed, and the gate took his powers away. But Fullmetal did it to save his brother's life and finally have him home in his body again."

"But Fullmetal got to keep his arm, right!" James demanded.

"Yes he did. But his leg remained automail."

"So did Fullmetal get together with his mechanic or not?" The golden-eyed girl cooed.

He smirked, "I'm getting to that. Once Fullmetal and his brother got home, his mechanic gave them both a great big hug that knocked them down to the ground. It was a few months later that both the brothers decided to do some traveling to try to help other people in return for them helping the brothers along their journey. They also wanted to get some information on how to help their chimera friends."

Erika stomped her foot, "So wait! Fullmetal made his mechanic wait _again_!"

Edward eyed her, "I'm not done yet... After the brothers decided to travel, Fullmetal and his mechanic went to the train station together where he confessed his love to her."

James stuck out his tongue, "And they kissed and stuff right?"

The old man shook his head, "Nope. He gave her a great big hug and left."

"What!" The girl screeched, "That's a horrible ending!"

Edward chuckled, "If it makes you feel any better, when he got home the first thing he did was hug her and give her a kiss."

"That's more like it!" She cheered.

* * *

><p>Alice Elric tucked her young daughter in for bed, fluffing the pillow behind her head. Erika smiled, "Mommy, guess what!"<p>

Alice smiled and tilted her head to the side, "What?"

"Today while we were at grandpa's house he finally told us what happened to the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

She cocked a brow, "Oh really, did he ever tell you his name?"

Erika shook her head, "No...?"

Alice smiled at her daughter, "Well tell you what, I want you to compare your grandpa to him, and I'll tell you right now that the Fullmetal Alchemist's name starts with an E."

"Okay..."

"Tell me if you know who he is in the morning."

Young Erika nodded as her mother left the room and turned off the lights.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy! Mommy! Grandpa is the Fullmetal Alchemist!"<em>


End file.
